Grimm
by Blood Diamond13
Summary: Gomez gives Morticia a magnificent anniversary gift... but sometimes gifts can get out of hand. And sometimes, the most innocent of actions, can end up being the most deadly.
1. Happy Anniversary

It was, what one would describe as a miserable night. The rain was falling, hard and peels of thunder and streaks of lightening cracked across the sky. For the Addams', it was miserably divine. Especially, for Morticia.

Morticia Addams, now thirty eight years old, two months younger than her husband, absolutely adored the rain. She would often stroll through the cemetary in this weather.

Her children were growing up more and more each day. Wednesday, was fourteen now... and she was looking so much more like her mother every day. Pugsley was twelve, and little Pubert was three.

Morticia put on her black, hooded cloak and began to stroll through the cemetary. It was serene, quiet. With three children, she could use a break. She was aware that her children loved eachother very much, but sibling rivalry often overtook them. And it seemed like every peacful moment was shattered by screams and broken windows, which meant two things. For one thing, it meant they were raising them right. But what else it meant, was that when it came to their glorious sibling rivalry... not everything was all lovely thorns and singing vultures.

But she adored and was extremely greatful for her family. They were everything she could ever have hoped for, and more. She had **_quite_** _literally_ been through hell, and they all, _still_ remained united. She wholeheartedly, loved them.

She had been walking for at least an hour, when she was gripped by her waist. She gasped, and he moved closer to her. "Querida, it's me." Gomez said.

Morticia breathed a sigh of relief and put her hands on his, moving closer to him and letting him envelope her. He was wearing his black trench coat.

"I've been looking for you." Gomez told her and kissed her neck.

"Oh, I'm sorry, mon cher. I was just thinking." She explained.

"Is everything alright?" He asked her.

"Yes, darling. Everything's fine." She replied.

"Are you _sure_ all of this stress isn't getting to you, my dearest?"

"Absolutely." Morticia stated. "With or without a nanny, I still have plenty of time to, seek out the dark forces and join their hellish crusade."

Gomez turned to face her and kissed her hand. "Do you know what tommorrow is?" He asked.

"How could I forget? Our twentieth anniversary." Morticia responded as her husband gazed at her, adoringly.

"My darling, I've-" he paused, as he seemed to have gotten an idea. "Have you the time?"

"Yes, about two hours before midnight." Morticia said.

"Perfect." Gomez said and scooped her up in his arms and began to carry her, bridal style.

"Gomez, darling? What on earth are you doing?" She asked him.

"Taking you somewhere very special." He told her as they walked.

"Mon amour, shouldn't this special place wait until our anniversary?" She asked.

"I'm afraid it can't." Gomez replied and walked further, further, further still... Morticia now had no idea where they were. Infact, they were on a part of land she was not even aware they owned.

"Gomez-" She stopped herself. Her husband seemed sure he knew where they were going, and so, she decided to ask no further questions."

They walked through bare trees, and some trees with leaves so dark green, they were almost black. The trees' bark was so dark, that it _too_ , was almost black. And finally, they came to a clearing. There, stood a dilapitated, old castle that looked haunted. The castle was not large, not by any means, but it was certaintly not small. It was no taller than fifty feet, the trees surrounding it were anywhere from twenty to fifty five feet tall. But the best part was, the castle was black.

Gomez, not the least bit tired, gently set Morticia down. She gazed in awe and admiration at the place. "Gomez, darling... it's magnificent." She said and approached the door.

"I knew you'd like it." He walked up to her.

"How... Who..." For the first time in her life, Morticia was speechless. "How long has it been here?"

"Forever. Well, since it was built, about five hundered years ago."

"Were you related to the people who owned this lovely, lovely castle?"

"Indeed. Lady Tabitha Addams. Her cousin was queen but unfit to rule, so Tabitha overthrew her. The castle used to be much larger, but after Tabitha's husband commited suicide, she slipped into a depressions. Thus, the castle fell into what some call, disrepair. And most of it was destroyed. These are the remains. When we found them, I was just a boy. And my parents payed a large sum of money to keep out anyone who might try and destroy what was left of it."

"Mon amour, it's breathtaking. But why didn't you show this to me before?" Facial expression remaining the same but voice, curious.

"Ah, Tish. That story is an interesting one indeed. Come, my dearest..." He took her hand and led her into the castle. It was dark, old and beautiful. And is was a comfortable, dry place in the midst of the now terrential downpour. "Lady Tabitha tricked a retired witch doctor once, into preforming unspeakable acts. The witch doctor took revenge, and put a curse on the castle. Anyone who dared venture in, woe and misery would befall upon them. And I figured, you'd enjoy that." He told her.

"Gomez... that's the best thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you, darling." Morticia said.

Gomez then took her down the stairs and into a dungeon. It was pitch black but Gomez clapped his hands, and every torch on the wall lit, making one able to see the room.

He found a chest, the size of a small jewlery box, made of black diamonds and handed it to his wife.

She observed the box she had been given and smiled. She opened the box, slowly, savoring the moment. What she saw inside the box was the most beautiful necklace Morticia had ever seen. It had a very thin, black chain and a not too small, not too large black diamond hanging from it. Engraved in the diamond was her nickname, _Cara Mia_.

"Why, darling... it's beautiful." Morticia said. She let her husband put it around her neck.

"I had hoped you'd like it." Gomez told her. "Of course, nothing could ever emulate your radiance."

"Mon cher..." She drew closer to him.

"Cara mia... he moaned and kissed her red wine lips. Their passion for eachother remained, still after nearly twenty years of marraige.

They never wanted to let go of eachother, neither physically nor mentally. And mentally, they wouldn't have to. Physically, they had a long time.

It was morning now. And Morticia awoke in a victorian, gothic style bedroom. It's walls were so dark purple, they were almost black, it had a black, glass tile floor and black, satin bedsheets with a king-sized bed, and a black, silk canopy.

It took a while, but Morticia finally remembered what went on last night. And hour or two after her husband had given her the necklace, he showed her a cellar and they drank four hundered year old red wine. He gave her a tour of the castle, and he finished at the bedroom. And she looked out the window, at the rain with her husband. They talked a while, finished the red wine and-

Gomez woke up. "Happy anniversary, my darling." He kissed her.

"Happy anniversary." Morticia replied. Her necklace was still on. "Oh, Gomez. Last night was magnificent. I haven't the faintest idea how one calls this, disrepair."

"Tish, you're the only one who could ever really appreciate it." He told her. They both sat up. "It's yours."

Morticia's face remained calm, but her eyes grew wide. "Mon amour, you can't be serious."

"I am." Gomez smiled.

"Just like that?"

He chuckled. "Just like that." He took her hands. "On our wedding night, I vowed to make you the happiest woman that ever existed."

"Darling, you succeeded in doing that the moment our lips touched for the first time. From the moment you made me yours."

"And I'm yours." Gomez kissed her hand and put his arms around her waist, and she put her's around his neck. "How about breakfast?"

Morticia was shocked. "The kitchen here still works?"

"After a lot of fixing." Gomez responded.

"Hiw long have you been planning this?" Morticia asked.

"About two weeks." He confessed.

Morticia kissed him. "Well, darling, breakfast isn't going to prepare itself.

"No, it isn't." Gomez said and got out of bed to get dressed. "I am."

"Gomez, you really don't have to." Morticia told him.

"Darling, over the years you have done more than enough for me. I've planned something special."

Just then, Morticia was caught on a sudden shaft on sunlight. "Mon cher, le soleil... il me percoit comme un poignard, dans mon cœur."

That much French was just about all he could take. He didn't know which to do first, kiss her or close the blinds. He knew he was being teased, and he loved it.

"Per te, mia divina... mi accidorie. Oggie si muore, signor sole!" He then took a sword off the wall and used it to close the blinds and curtains, in a single sweep. After this, he approached his wife and began to kiss her up her arm due to the beautiful French that eminated from her lips.

After what had to be ten minutes, Gomez finished dressing and headed downstairs to start on breakfast.

Morticia was in the bedroom still, she had finished her makeup and was now brushing her hair. All of the sudden, the sword Gomez had been using, fell from the wall. It startled Morticia, but only slightly and she thought nothing of it.

"Morticia!" She heard her husband call.

"Coming, darling!" She called back and walked down to the dining room. There, on black plates of delecate china with black, elegant flatware was breakfast. Breakfast consisted of es cargot with a twist, it had sheep eyes in it. And next to it, was a biscut with a side of entrails.

Gomez came out with two _Bloody Mary's_ and set them down on the table.

"You called?" Morticia asked.

"I didn't say anything." Gomez told her.

Morticia was rather confused about this.

"But I am so happy you came down." He pulled her chair out and sat next to her. "A toast." Gomez raised his glass, as did Morticia.

"To passion." She said.

"And to my wife, whom I only worship and adore more and more with every passing minute."

They're lips inched closer together as they're cups were about to touch. The minute they're glasses clinked, they shared a kiss.

"Tish, I have something for you."

"Gomez, I couldn't ask for more than what you've given me." Morticia told him.

"And this is why I'm doing this. Now, this, " Gomez handed her a black card with a thorny stem design on it, and blood red petals on the ground. "Is for you."

The card read, _To my enchanting goddess of the night; Tish, we have spent twenty, glorious years together. It seems like only yesterday, I proposed to you at Balthazar's funeral. I swear to you, cara mia, that not a day passes without my thinking about how I would be nothing without you. You are not just a wonderful mother, and lover. But you are the best and most enchanting woman anyone should have the pleasure to meet, and that I should have the divine pleasure to spend eternity with. You captivate me more every minute, all of my love, Gomez._

Morticia almost cried. "Oh, mon amour... it's absolutely wonderful. Darling, all I can say is, Et moi, toi mon extase."

Gomez kissed her hand. "I'll love you forever, my darling. Read the rest of it."

"There's more?" Morticia unfolded the card and pulled out two tickets. Two tickets, to a place she had always wanted to go. Two tickets, to Transylvania.

Morticia was always the more calm, cool and collected of the two. But it was indeed the time to get excited. "Oh, Gomez! I can't believe it!" She threw her arms around him.

He embraced her. "I know you told me that your father was supposed to take you before he passed. And you've always wanted to go."

She was estatic, and not at all suprised that her adoring husband had remembered what she told him. "How long?"

"Two weeks."

"Oh, mon cher, it's perfect. When do we leave?"

"In... about three hours." He explained.

"Hours?" She asked, back to her calm demeanor.

"Indeed. I hate to take you away from your present, my love. But I do believe we should start packing."


	2. A Snippet of Beautiful

"How long will you be gone?" Fester asked his brother.

"Two weeks." Replied Gomez as he hurridley threw his clothing into his suitcase.

"Have fun." Fester said. "Hopefully you're plane experiences some turbulance."

Gomez chuckled. "Yes, that would be nice." He bit his lip. "God, Fester, I'm such a lucky man. I often ask myself, _What on earth did I do to deserve Morticia?_ " He sighed. "After I drove you off, I figured I was doomed to a life of lonlines."

"Well,you weren't." Fester stated, point blank.

"Apparently not." Gomez finished packing. "So, when are you thinking about proposing to that girl of your's?"

"Oh, Dimentia?"

"You have others?" Gomez chuckled.

"No, she's the only one. But..." Fester didn't know where he was going, his mind was racing around that particular subject.

"Buck up, old man!" Gomez heartedly slapped his elder brother on the back. "It's not tpical of an Addams to wait this long."

"Well... I'm afraid." Fester confessed.

"Don't worry. Morticia and I will help you as soon as we get back." Gomez promised.

"Alright." Fester paused. "See ya then!" He held his hand out for his brother to shake, but Gomez flipped him and threw a knife at his head.

"I'll miss you." Fester smiled.

"We'll call!" Gomez called as he walked away.

Fester sighed and shook his head. "Be honest!" He called.

Gomez paused. "We might call!" He said again.

"I said be _honest_!"

"Fine!" Gomez stopped walking and called, "We'll talk to you the night we get home!"

"Oh, really?" Fester asked, teasing his brother knowing he was taking his wife straight upstairs before any _How was Transylvania?_ conversation occured.

"Goodbye!" Gomez then resumed walking, smiling and slightly chuckling to himself as he did.

"Gomez!" Morticia called. Anyone else would not have noticed the hint of distress in her voice, but Gomez was not anyone else.

"Coming, Querida!" He then ran to the bathroom, and she was ready to leave. "Tish, what's wrong?"

"Darling, that lovely necklace you gave me. I hadn't taken it off since I took a shower. I got out and it was gone. I-"

Gomez had never seen her this frantic, he then put a hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes, lovingly. "Cara mia, I took it off of our dresser because I wanted to make sure you didn't forget it." He then took the necklace out of his pocket and placed it on her pale neck.

"Oh, darling. I was so worried." Morticia calmed down and rested her head on his shoulder as he held her. He kissed her and after a few seconds, Morticia saw that they're flight was to leave in one hour! She gasped. "Mon cher, we have to leave."

"You're absolutely right." They then bid the rest of the family goodbye and headed to the airport.

It took hours, but finally, they arrived in Transylvania. The plane experienced so much turbulance, they thought it was going to crash. For some reason, Gomez and Morticia were the only ones to seemingly get a rush out of it. So much of a rush, that they were to busy making out and professing their undying love to one another to notice all of the stairs they were getting.

Once they arrived, a large black taxi was waiting. The driver looked a bit frightened and looked at Morticia as though she were a ghost. Gomez then held her waist tightly, as he saw this as the the driver hitting on her with his eyes.

They arrived at the hotel. Inside it was beautiful, gothic, dark and ever so elegant. It used to be an insane asylum. Gomez carried his wife to the elevator, and held her until they were led to their presidential suite. It was exquisite. It had walls that were so dark, they were almost black, a king-sized, black bed with black silk and satin sheets. This was all topped off with a box shaped jacuzi tub, that had water dyed black, and a balcony and windows with black curtains. The balcony provided a lovely view of the city that was supposed to have a rainy week.

The bellboy had left after recieving a hundered dollar tip from the strange people and gave them their room key.

"Tish... do you like it?" Gomez asked.

"Why, darling... it's beautiful." Morticia responded. She walked over to the window and realized that it was cracked. She closed the blinds, turned and smiled at her husband. "You spoil me, mon amour."

"For you, I requested only the best." Gomez gripped her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Darling..." Morticia purred. At that instant, Gomez's entire being lit up in flames like last year's Christmas tree. He locked the door, and kissed her all the way up her arm, down her spine and up to her neck. When they met eachother's lips, they knew they were going to be in the hotel room for a while.

It was the last day of the trip and the couple had been having a magnificent time. Today, they had gone and seen Count Dracula's old castle. Every time she saw a new torture device, or heard a new horror story, Morticia's eyes lit up. Gomez, too enjoyed it but was just happy that Morticia was getting everything she ever wanted. They had gone to a gothic restaurant and drank... quite a bit. Morticia would have a drink or two every now and then, and she had gotten drunk maybe once or twice. Of course those were on nights when she and Gomez were completely alone... But tonight, she had had about eight drinks, and she weighed only between one hundred thirty and one hundred thirty five pounds, so she was a bit intoxicated.

They still did the tango as if they were completely sober, however and Gomez held her as they walked out of the restaurant. But that didn't stop her from nearly falling. Gomez caught her and she rolled her ankle, but in her current state, she didn't mind. They got into the taxi and Morticia rested her legs on his. "Gomez, I had a marvelous time." Morticia managed to say. "It was absolutely marvelous. Gomez, did I tell you already that I had a marvelous time?" She asked.

Gomez chuckled and bit his lip. "Don't worry, Tish. You did, cara mia, but don't worry about it." He turned his attention to the taxi driver. "Hotel de Nebunie, vă rugăm să șofer." He told him. He had picked up on his Romanian while in Transylvania. Of course Morticia had learned it better and faster than he did.

The driver nodded and began to drive to their destination.

Gomez eyed his wife whom was seemingly in another universe. Gomez was eaually drunk but for some strange reason his affects took an hour or so to show. It would be about a thirty minute drive and Gomez wasn't entirely sure his wife was going to last.

"Gomez, darling? I think I rolled my..." Her drunken mind struggled to come up with the word. "Bone." She decided.

Gomez rolled his eyes, and smiled. "Yes, my darling, you did." He then massaged her ankle in efforts to try and ease her pain, and mostly to find any excuse to touch her until they got out of the car and into their room.

About twenty minutes into the drive, Mortcia switched positions and rested her head on her husband's shoulder. He held her icy hands, and kissed them. He then used his own hands to try and warm hers, and she eyed him seductively. "Tish... you're so beautiful." He moaned.

"Mon cher... prenez-moi." She then kissed him, hard and passionate... and long.

They grasped eachother intensley, barely drawing in breathes. They did this until they got to their hotel... which was also about the time that the poor taxi driver was becoming emotionally unstable.

Gomez exited the vehicle and opened the door for his wife. He then asked the driver how much money the ride cost.

"T-twenty... twenty two fifty." The driver muttered, upset.

Gomez shrugged. "Sounds fair enough." He then reached into is wallet and handed the man two thousand two hundres and fifty dollars.

"S-s-sir... I meant-" The driver paused, then gulped, not wishing to spend anymore time with these people. "Thank you." He then sped off.

"Drive Wrecklessly!" Morticia managed to call.

"Alright, carita." Gomez gripped his wife's waist. "Let's get you back to our room."

On the way up to the top floor, Gomez began to feel like the affects of alcohol were ting their toll. He was slirring his words a bit and he was barely steady on his feet. He managed to walk Morticia to their hotel room and they locked the door. Inside, they changed into their nightclothes.

"How are you feeling, my dearest?" Gomez asked.

Morticia blinked and sat on the bed. "Wonderful, darling. I had a glorious evening."

Gomez walked towards her. His wife was radiant as ever, but she looked tired. "Would you like to get some sleep? Or..."

"Or..." Morticia held out the word. "Nous pourrions rester éveillés." She suggested.

Gomez became completely engrossed in his wife's eyes. "Cara mia..." He gripped her waist.

"Mon sauvage..." She moaned and kissed him. "Gomez, last night you were... unhinged. You were like ver some desperate, howling demon. You frightened me."

Gomez eyed her seductivley.

Morticia sighed, but a sigh that was elegant and in love. "Do it again."

Gomez grabbed her and at that instant, they professed their undying love for one another over and over again until it became something even more, after all they had the whole night.

An hour later, they were in the jacuzzi tub, and the effects of alcohol were wearing off. Morticia sat almost on her husband's lap as he wrapped his arms around her. "Unhappy, my darling?" He asked as he kissed her neck.

"Oh, yes. Yes, completely." She said and closed her eyes. She glanced over at the clock on the wall. "Twelve thirty."

They were not worried though, they're flight left at three p.m. and they had plenty of time.

"Perhaps we should move this to the bed, darling, I'm rather tired."

Gomez smiled. "Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Yes, darling. I think that dancing took a toll on my shoulders."

He rubbed her shoulders and neck for a while as they talked until they lost track of time. It was one thirty and before they knew it they were out of the tub and onto the bed.

They woke up at noon in eachother's arms. Morticia's eyes fluttered open and she found Gomez staring at her and pushing a strand of hair out of her face and behind her ear. He then kissed her good morning. "Good morning, carita mia. How did you sleep?"

"Sleep?" She asked, jokingly.

They then began to pack up and head off to the airport and were soon flying. It was wonderful, this time together. Little did they know that something at home was brewing... something that may be to frightening... even for them.


	3. Bleak

It had been a few days since Morticia and her husband had arrived back at the mansion. Morticia seemed to have an addiction to visiting her castle. She was still agape every time she saw the beautiful structure. Occasionally, she would hear noises, things... _heavy_ things would fall, nearly injuring her but she thought nothing of the incidents. Today, she sat in the living room, reading Edgar Allan Poe while her husband was in their room, looking for something. She had offered to help ut he said it was important that she didn't know what it was just yet.

Fester had taken Dimentia out to lunch, Máma was at her Activitè de Cemetière club and it was Lurch's day off. So she and Gomez were the only ones home. They had eaten and talked until Gomez realized he lost something.

Everything was an eerie kind of quiete, just the way Morticia liked it, but then she heard something. "Morticia!" She heard a voice call.

"Coming, darling!" She called back, assuming the voice was her husband. She felt as though this sequence of events had happened before and decided against walking upstairs, but instead listened for the voice again and determine whether or not it sounded like Gomez.

 _"Morticia!"_ The voice called again. However this time, it seemed rather angry.

Morticia was rather confused by this and knew then it was not her husband.

 _"Morticia!"_ The voice was louder and Morticia was starting to second gues herself. She walked up the stairs to the bedroom and found her husband, looking extremely stressed.

"Darling, is everyhing alright?" Morticia put a hand on his shoulder but he moved away. He wasn't acting like himself at all.

"It was right here, right where I left it." He said, irritated, by what she didn't know.

"Left what?" Morticia asked, confused.

"My wallet." He said hastily.

Morticia was dumbfounded. "Mon cher, you have three wallets. And if you can't find any of them, you could always run out and get another. They aren't very expensive."

"No, this wallet is different it's..." He then eyed her, but not the way he normally did. "It's got your picture in it."

"Oh, darling. It's alright there are so many pictures of us that-"

"It's just odd to me how it was right here, and now it's not." He said, his tone of voice rather odd.

Morticia was rather uncomfortable for some strange reason. "Well, it's alright." She tried again.

"Do you think possibly, you might have mistaken it for your's?" He asked.

"Dear, I don't _have_ a wallet." Morticia said, worried.

"O-oh, of course." He shrugged off his mistake.

"Darling, if you want it so terribly, I'll help you look for it." Morticia said kindly. She then walked over to the bed and began to search on it for any tace of his wallet. Of course both the bedsheets and the wallet were black, so it would be a challenge.

Just then, Gomez silently grabbed the dagger on the table and walked over to her. She didn't turn around, she didn't know. "Tish... did you by any chance, do something with it?" He asked.

"No, darling don't be absurd." Morticia laughed.

He chuckled and walked closer to her. "Are you quite sure?" He asked and slipped the wallet into her dress.

"Yes, darling, why would I take it?" She asked.

He pressed the knife to her throat. "Of course you did, you take _everything_!" He said in a demonic voice that was not his. "Why can't you just _die_?" The knife pressed harder and almost cut her. Morticia's eyes grew wide, she had never been so afraid.

"Gomez,-" she breathed out. "Gomez, please." She had never thought she'd be begging for life at the hands of the man who swore to protect her.

The dagger pressed against her throat and was now drawing blood. She felt the pain surging through her as she attempted to cry out. She then used all of her strength to use her hips and push him away.

"Morticia!" She heard a voice say, and she fell to the floor.

Her eyes opened and her husband walked in. A look of alarm flashed across his face and he knelt down beside where she was. "Tish, are you alright?"

Morticia was in schock. "You tell me." She said and backed away.

"Morticia, what on _earth_ are you talking about?" He asked.

"What am I talking about? Gomez, the-" she then remembered the voice of the man holding the dagger. That voice was a noise her husband had never, _could never_ produce. And she remembered that no matter what, Gomez would never lay a hand on her.

Gomez, worried and confused crawled over to her. "Cara mia, what's the matter? Have I done something, said something, why-"

Morticia, crying, grabbed him and kissed him. "Darling, it was... I can't explain it. This... thing, it..." She couldn't think of the words.

"He stroked her hair and took her hands. "It's alright, just... please, try to explain it best you can."

"I don't know _what_ is going on but-" She paused.

She heard the voice again. It was deep and demonic. "Morticia!" It growled. "If you tell..." It's voice was threatening but trailed off.

"Mon amour, you must've heard that."

Gomez shook his head. "All I heard was the sound of your heart pumping a mile a minute." He placed a hand on her chest. "Are you _alright_?" He asked.

"I'm... fine." Morticia lied.

 _"Tish..."_ Gomez persisted.

"Darling, I'm _alright_... really."

Gomez decided to drop it. But quickly, he asked a final question. "You know I'd never hurt you, correct?"

"Oh, of course, mon cher. I just had a dizzy spell, is all." She kissed him again, to reassure him. Although she herself was anything but comforted.

"How about I help you up and get you some cyanide water, I think it would help." Gomez suggested.

"Thank you, darling, that would be lovely." Morticia allowed him to help her to her feet. "I'll just be a moment."

Gomez hesitated. "Alright... scream if you need anything at all." He kissed her hand and was about to exit the room.

"Oh, Gomez?"

"Yes?" He asked.

"Did you ever find what you were looking for?"

Gomez eyed her, he was worried but thought it was just effects of her _dizzy spell_. "I wasn't looking for anything." He said. He then kissed her once more and exited.

Morticia's eyes were so wide, she looked as though she were a deer in headlights, right before the car that struck their soft, furry bodies hit and left them for dead, to be picked on by scavengers, by the roadside.

"Morticia!" The voice called again.


	4. Minimalize the Casualties

It had been days and things had only gotten worse. She would have _episodes_ where she would think she was with a murderous family member (almost always her husband), come to find she was just lying on the floor the whole time. The voice in her head called to her even in her intimate moments when she prayed to the high Heavens it would stop. She said nothing. _If you tell..._ the words haunted her. When she would visit the castle, the voices and pain would subside... but only when she was alone. She loved that castle, even though at times she felt as though it were trying to kill her with the ways heavy objects fell by her head or incidents where she could have died would happen, but it was more than likely that it was her own paranoia.

But now, it was nightfall and Morticia and her husband had decided to take a trip to the castle. She needed to get away from whatever the incident was and the voices were. They walked up to her favorite place, the bedroom. She looked out the window and watched the rain fall with a smile on her face. She felt truly at home at that castle. Those times where she felt uneasy always were pushed to the back of her mind, becuase her heart told her that this was a safe place.

She and Gomez (mostly she) had decided to stay the night there. He held her in his arms as they drifted off to sleep, and Morticia sought only dreams of eachother and dreary happiness to play out in their heads whilst they slept.

 _Morticia's eyes opened and it was dark. She was in the solid ground, in total blackness. She had no clue what she was wearing, if anything at all. She felt so cold. The space was endless and she thought she was inside. Perhaps she wasn't. She hadn't the slightest clue how she ended up there but a sensation of terror was coming over her. She had a great feeling that she must get home. But how? She had no idea where to run. She was trapped._

 _She began to have a panic attack and ran, ran straight ahead into nothing and ended up back where she started... or maybe she didn't. The room was now circular, and had many doors. She ran through nearly all of them, desperate but alas, they all came back to the same room. She tried another door and it led her down a black hall. She then felt a strange new sensation. She was slightly, more relaxed. She began to walk at a steady pace._

 _Oh but then... then she heard a sharp, blood-curdling scream. She was unsure of whether it was from down the hall or coming from within her own lately, schizophrenic mind. And terror, once again began rising within her. She ran again, faster, faster still... she saw the mansion -her **home** \- in the distance, and ran even faster than she ever thought possible. _

_As soon as she was about to exit the hall, she hit something... something invisible. It appeared to be a wall. She tried to cry out but no noise escaped from her throat. She heard the scream again, and turned in a counter-clockwise direction to see the outline of a demon like crature with large horns and green skin. It held in its hands, a dead body. And the body was in the most gruesome of forms. It's throat, slit, it's limbs, tearing, it's eyes were practically gouged out. Blood poured from the corpse, it shortde was savagely torn and it's hair was matted. The worst of it... the worst of it was that, that body was of not only someone she knew... but someone she loved._

 _The demonic creature was heading straight for her, and she shouted so loud it shattered the invisible wall. She fell through it, but instead of leading her from the opidomy of hell into familiar territory... she fell through more blackness. She fell straight into a black ocean and she gasped for air. Her mind was working faster than her failing body. She then went under the water and accidentally inhaled, deeply. And then everything, went black._

Morticia awoke in her bed, wrapped in her sleeping husband's arms. Her eyes jolted open, not fluttering elegantly as usual. This time, they opened with great force, as she was panicking. She gasped, hoping she was still alive.

Her husband awoke immidiatley. He looked at Morticia and sat up. Gomez instantly noticed her distress. "Cara, what happened?"

Morticia touched his face, as if to make sure he was really there. This dream was the last straw. She couldn't take it anymore, she was afriad to sleep but even more afriad to stay awake. She, a woman known for concealing her emotions, broke down in tears. "Oh, darling, it was awful!" She let him hold her, and Gomez had no idea what was happening. "Ever since we arrived home, I've been hearing voices, seeing things, creating scenarios that I later find out never existed. Like..." She looked around and realized they were not in the castle. "Like right now. We went to the castle, we watched the rain last night."

"We went upstiars, to our room last night, in our house. I carried you, you fell asleep... again."

"Exactly." Morticia said. "These episodes and dreams look and feel so real... I sometimes can't separate the reality from the dreams." She cried again, a bit harder.

"Shh..." He stroked her long, black, raven hair. "Tish, why didn't you say anything?"

"I thought... I just, thought it would fade away and when it didn't..." She sighed. "I had a dream... a dream ithat was absolutely terrifying." She shivered at the thought.

"My dear... what was it about?" He asked.

She sighed and told him the whole thing... almost. "I land in this, black ocean."

Gomez's eyes grew even more concerned. "And you can't swim."

Morticia, also afriad, sighed again. "I know. So I end up... dead."

Gomez tried to remain calm. But he couldn"t. "Oh, Morticia, I'm so sorry!"

"Mon cher, it's not you fault." She couldn't bare to tell him the part about the body... becuase the body was him.

"Maybe we can tell Màma. Perhaps she can-"

"No, dear. There's no need to get the rest of the family involved." Morticia said before he got any ideas.

"I hate to see you in such distress." Gomez persisted. "We could call a doctor."

"Darling, I have no need for a doctor, mt subconcious is just having a go at me." Morticia had gone through enough phsyciatrists in her life to know any doctor would think her mad,

"But, Tish... please, can't we go to Máma?" Gomez pleaded.

"Darling..." How badly Morticia wanted to go to her mother. But she was a grown woman, and she had to handle this. "No, I feel sorry enough as it is burdening you like this. No one else can be involved."

Gomez nodded. "Never be sorry, cara. My only wish is to help you." At this, he held her tighter and they drifted off to sleep.

Morticia may not have wanted to involve her family... but as fait would have it, its exactly what she was going to do.


	5. Independence Broken

Morticia had been feeling a bit better for about three days and decided that perhaps she was right, perhaps it was nothing more than lack of sleep or her subconcious fooling with her. She sat at the dinner table with her family as Fester had said he had _big news_.

"What is it, old man?" Gomez asked and playfully slapped his brother on the back.

"Tell us, Uncle Fester." Wednesday urged, her tone still morose and auto-tone as ever.

"I have asked Dimentia..." He paused. The whole family was almost sure of what was coming next. "To the _Festival of Decay_!" He proclaimed.

"You mean that once a year thing about the corpes, and the-" Pugsley was cut off.

"Tha's right!" Fester shouted. The family seemed a tad disappointed as they thought he asked Dimentia about something... a bit more serious.

Gomez was the first to speak. "That's wonderful, Fester!"

"Thanks." Fester smiled.

Morticia nodded. "Yes, dear, that's marvelous."

"Do you think she'll say yes?" Fester asked his family..

"Did you ask her or not?" The blunt Máma asked.

"I asked her." Confirmed Fester.

"Then shouldn't you have gotten an answer?" Máma questioned.

"Well, I left a voicemail. I asked her over the telephone. Well, actually the payphone down on Alan avenue-"

"You asked her _over the phone_?"

Just then, Morticia shot her a look that told her to keep her mouth shut.

"But... I was hoping maybe... you guys..." He looked at Gomez and Morticia. "Could come too."

Morticia kept a straight face but almost choked, unbeknownst to everyone at the table. "I..." She eyed Gomez.

"Fester, wouldn't this be more romantic with you both... together?" He asked.

"Ah, she won't mind." Fester told him.

"Yea, because she's a-" Morticia started daggers into her mother, extremely annoyed. "Very... interesting girl." Máma finished.

"Fester, we'll have to give this some consideration. I mean after all, we did just arrive home only a couple of short weeks ago." Morticia explained.

"I know but, it only lasts three days." He peessured.

"I'm aware, I've been there." Morticia stated as nicely as she possibly could.

Fester nodded. "Okay, well, I understand... thanks." He then waled up to his room and the family finished eating.

That night, Gomez went into Fester's room. "Fester? I think we need to talk." He closed the door.

"What is it?" Fester asked.

"It's been over a year, almost two... when will you ask her?" Gomez asked.

"I don't know, I'm just afraid..." His voice trailed off.

"Because of Debbie?" Gomez asked.

"No. Well, maybe a little. It's just that she's the first woman outside of the family to ever love me. To ever _really_ love me." Fester said.

"It was like that for me with Morticia." Gomez said.

Fester laughed. "I love you, Gomez but we both know that isn't true." He sighed. "Morticia may be the first -and only-" he quickly added. "Woman you've loved, but woman _have_ loved you."

Gomez sighed. "Like who?" Gomez asked. "Back in my early teenage years when I barely knew what love was?"

"The twins?" Fester added, not the least bit bitter.

Gomez chuckled. "No, they moved on... to you, remember? They only cared about the money." He told his brother.

Fester rolled his eyes. "Gomez, why don't you wanna come to the festival?"

"Because, _Fester_ , it... would ruin the whole point. If your ever going to have a chance at being with her, you have to be... _with her_." He began. "You can't invite us everywhere. We love you both and appreciate you value our opinions enough to bring us to these places but it just can't be."

Fester looked a bit hurt. "What are you saying?"

"What I'm saying is that Dimentia loves you... I don't want to see you lose her becuase you never gave her alone time -a _long_ period of alone time- with her." Gomez explained.

"I'm sorry." Fester said.

"Sorry? About what, old boy?" Gomez asked.

"That I can't be like you. I can't take charge, let alone be brave enough to let a woman have that sort of power over my emotions. I can't be suave, and cool, and swashbuckling like you are, Gomez. And I certainly couldn't find someone to love me like Morticia loves you." Fester explained.

"Fester... you don't need to be like me to find love, love is anywhere and everywhere. It belongs to different people at different times or all at the same time, even. The only way a woman will ever love you is if you're... _you_." He told him. "Will you please go on this trip alone?" He asked.

"Yes but if we... I don't..." Fester was at a loss for words.

Gomez nodded. "Do you remember what I taught you?"

"No giggling."

"And?"

"No hand puppets."

"And?"

"Don't make that weird face that makes me look like a child unwrapping a Christmas present from his soccer mom because women don't like that?" He asked.

"What? No, who told you that?"

"Wednesday. She saw me make that face, shook her head and pulled me aside and told me _not_ to do that."

Gomes rolled his eyes. "I should have guessed." He was about to exit. "Goodnight, Fester." But by then, he was already asleep. He exited the room and began to walk down the hall.

"Gomez!" He heard his wife scream.

Gomez ran into the bedroom to find her forearm bleeding, as if it were cut by a dagger. "Tish, oh, my darling, what happened?" He ran to her, trying to remain calm.

"Gomez, it was, it was the..." Just then, she heard the voice. Only new words were said. _Morticia!_ It screamed. _Why the hell won't you die? You need to be eliminated, erased from my mind and from everyone else's. You. Are. **Nothing**! _ Morticia was in tears. "Gomez, please tell me you heard that.

He knelt down beside her. "Darling, I didn't hear anything."

"Oh, God." Morticia looked away, tears falling and stinging her heart like acid rain. She sniffled. "Gomez, it's getting worse."

"What is?" Gomez asked, voice full of concern. He then used a handkercheif he found on the vanity and dried her tears.

Morticia became very serious and she took his hands. "Darling... I don't know what is going on, but..." She paused, nervous to tell him. Afraid of the consequences but more afraid of what would happen if she said nothing. "Something is happening to me." She watched as her husband began to look more scared than she had ever seen him. "I'm hearing things, _all of the time_. A voice, it calls my name. It says horrible things to me, this voice... I think it's creating the halucinations and dreams... I think it's trying to kill me."

Gomez immideatley began to cry. "Oh, Tish. No, this can't-"

"Darling, I know it sounds far fetched. But-"

"I believe you." Gomez said, and recieved a shocked look from his wife -or rather her eyes. "Morticia, there was never a thought that crossed my mind of you being insane. I _know_ you. I _love_ you, if ever there was an even stronger word to cover the ways I feel about you, I'd use it every day. I adore you, I worship you, my dearest, I'd do _anything_ for you. I'd kill for you, I'd die for you. I can promise you all of those things, I can promise you that I _believe_ you."

"Gomez..." Morticia always looked away bashfully when she was given such strong compliments by him in certain situations. She never blushed, just looked away and gave a slight, rare smile.

He gently put a hand on her chin and looked her in the eyes. "Morticia, the moment I saw you I knew I had never experienced true love. I knew because you were and will always be the only person to give me that. I could go on about you forever, cara mia. You're everything to me."

"J'taime, mon amour." Morticia kissed him. She then paused. "You're not afraid?" She asked.

"Are you?"

Morticia knew she must be honest. "Yes." She nodded. "I am."

"Me too. But I'm only concerned for you." Gomez told her. "But what helps extinguish those flames of that unwanted fear, is this: I know that I will always be there to protect you. I will _never_ leave you no matter what. I don't care where you are, or where I am or what happens. I will _always be there_."

A single tear ran down her cheek but Gomez caught it and they embraced. They sat like that for a while until they remembered Morticia's forearm.

"Let's get this taken care of." Gomez said and carefully took her into the bathroom and bandaged up the wound.

Morticia stopped crying and allowed her husband to help her through the process. The independent Morticia now realized she couldn't do this alone. She realized that sometimes you need to be concerned for yourself, although she still wasn't. She knew she needed to but now she was fearful about what would happen to Gomez, because now he knew that something was wrong.


	6. It Rained on Wednesday

Wednesday sat at the door, speechless. She had heard her parents' entire conversation. She knew her mother was in grave danger and now feared for Morticia's life. _What's this thing doing to her?_ She wondered. _What could it do to me?_

She then stood and began to walk down the hall. She thought she heard a crash. She turned and found that their _knight in shining armor_ against the wall had fallen and nearly killed her. She walked on as this was not new to her by any stretch, and walked straight to her room, blew out her candles and went to sleep.

 _She was walking down a dark hallway. Her hair was not in braids as usual and she was wearing a strapless, flowing white dress. She was limping, and her neck was bleeding profusely. She saw the mansion in the distance but it was nit more than a speck. She heard an ear-peircing scream and limped faster, attempting to run but failing. She then used all of her strength and ran as fast as she could. Tears pouring down her face, she ran even faster but tripped on the now glass floor and cut her hands on broken shards_ _. She spit up blood and fell through the floor into a cage._

 _The cage was very small and had bars merely three inches away from eachother. She then watched in terror as she -now paralyzed with fear- was burned and branded with the initials, LE. She then watched as a spirit walked toward her. The spirit had a black cloak and uttered the words, "Cut her heart out."_

 _The other spirits obeyed and cut her open, as her heart was barbarically ripped out of her chest, she saw the spirit lift the hood off. But before she could see who it was-_

Wednesday awoke, in tears, her heart racing. She had felt the pain of it all, it felt so real. And to die in _white_? That was a whole seperate issue that she was not concerned with at present. She had to get away and decided to go for a relazing walk in the cemetary. She walked, quietly downstairs and put her black combat boots on. She then exited the mansion and walked through the cemetary. She then drifted off into her own little world of ravens, corpses and the glorious Bermuda Triangle but continued to walk. She then found herself in a whole new part of their land and felt extremely uneasy.

Still, Wednesday pressed on and thought being lost in the middle of the night by herself was the worst of everything. It was not. Thus, began a terrential downpour and it was not the time nor the place for one. She pressed on through hoards of trees and came to a clearing. She looked up but before she could tell what she layed her eyes upon, she felt a heavy objedt hit the back of her head. Bleeding, she began to fall to the ground. Her vision blurred and she saw what looked like a grand, but war-torn castle. Perhaps, thought, it was but a figment of her imagination. After Wednesday saw the castle, she saw no more and passed out.


	7. The Lights Are On, The Demons Are Home

Gomez stood in the doorway of his and Morticia's room. It was two to seven, and he was determined to let his wife sleep for another two minutes. He was conflicted, and did not know which would be worse: letting her sleep at risk of dreaming again, or keeping her awake at risk of hallucinating. He felt terrible about all the pain that was being inflicted upon her. He had no idea why anything or anyone would want to hurt her. Morticia was different, true. But she would give you the shirt off her back if you needed it.

It was seven o' clock, and Gomez knew Morticia would want to bid the children goodbye before they left for school. He walked over to their bed and her eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning, my darling." Gomez sat on the edge of the bed and kissed her hand.

"Good morning, mon cher." Morticia sat up.

"No dreams?" He asked, hopeful.

Morticia shook her head. "No dreams."

They ended up getting... tied up and didn't realize that it was now 7:20 A.M.! They then walked downstairs and the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Gomez kissed his wife and walked away to take the call.

Morticia sat at the kitchen table as her mother made breakfast. Máma dropped a whole chicken into the pot. "What _are_ you preparing?" She asked her, intrigued.

"Hand me that eye." Máma held her hand out as Morticia dropped the tiny lizard's eye is her hand. "I'm making _Fried Gizzard of Lizard with a Twist_."

"What's the twist?" Morticia asked.

"The stew I'm working on."

"I see."

Máma sighed. "Morticia, did you and Gomez..." she rolled her eyes, she knew that the couple were extremely... involved but Morticia was _still_ her daughter. "go out, last night?"

"What do you mean?" Morticia asked.

"I _mean_ , I heard the door slam and thought maybe you two went out to the cemetary and, possibly concieved another child."

Morticia seemed a bit embarrased at the way the question happened to be worded. _"Máma."_

"Well, did you?" Máma asked.

"No, Máma... not last night anyway." Morticia said.

"Well, then who went out?"

"No one, I'm sure it was just the wind or your ever-so- _vast_ subconcious. You probably dreamt it."

"I know what I heard." Máma assured her. She then dismissed the case and moved on to another subject as she dropped a still-moving slug into the pot. "Someone should go up to Wednesday's room, that girl has to get up for school." She remarked.

" _Wednesday,_ isn't up?" Morticia asked, concerned. Wednesday always awoke at six o'clock, no later... _ever_.

"She probably just slept in." Máma sighed. "Or she _dreamt_ she woke up." She threw Morticia's words back at her.

"Máma, I'm worried about her."

" _Well_ , go check on her." Máma then went back to preparing breakfast.

Morticia then went up to Wedneday's room and found everything to be in order. She looked over to her bed and her eyes grew wide, her heart beat faster than it ever had before, her breathing became labored and in horror, she realized... that her daughter was gone. _"Puglsey!"_ She called.

 _"Yes, mother?"_ Pugsley called from his bedroom.

 _"Pugsley, dear, **where** is your sister?"_

 _"Wednesday was in bed, last I checked."_ He paused. _"Why?"_

Morticia's eyes widened with immense fear. _"_ Oh. _Dear, would you please tell your father to come upstairs?"_ She asked her son, her voice a tad shaky.

"Yes, mother!" Puglsey raced downstairs to the living room. _"Father, father!"_ He called.

Gomez stopped his son mid-run to the next room. "Pugsley, what is it?"

"Mother needs you." Pugsley told him.

Gomez nodded and became worried. Morticia would have gotten him herself if nothing was wrong. He saw Morticia standing by their daughter's bedroom. "Tish?" He walked up to her.

"Darling, she's gone!" Morticia was in a panic.

 _"Gone?"_ Gomez asked, worried.

Morticia nodded, and shook her head as she cried. "It's all my fault!"

 _"Tish, it is not your fault."_ Gomez took her hands.

"Yes, darling, it is." Morticia let go and walked about her daughter's room in a panic. She then stopped after about two minutes and her demeanor changed. She stoppped crying and seemed to be in a calm, collected state, although her voice was still shaky. "She heard us talking." She mumbled.

"What?" Gomez asked.

"She heard us talking." Morticia said clearly. "Last night, she heard us talking about the... issues, I've been having." She then resumed her panic and frantic walking. "She was probably terrified!" Morticia cried again. _"I knew I shouldn't have said anything, but I did!"_

Gomez held her. "Tish, it isn't your fault, I promise you, we _will_ find her."

"But, darling, it is..." Her voice trailed off as she cried.

"Tish, let's not worry about blame. We just need to concentrate on figuring out where out daughter is."

"What would I do without you, Gomez?" She asked.

Gomez chuckled, mainly because if he didn't laugh, he would have cried. "The real question is, what _on earth_ would I do without _you_ , my darling?"

 _Be safe. You'd be safe._ Morticia thought. But she then remembered without eachother, they would both be miserable, mere shells of their former selves. "Gomez, we have to find her."

But find her they, did not. Unfortunately, minutes turned into hours which turned into days. It had been five days, and the entire family besides Wednesday's mother and father were losing hope. Another night was passing and Morticia crawled into bed, weakly. She hadn't rested, and she had barely eaten. For the fifth night in a row, she cried in her husband's arms.

"Tish..." Gomez stroked her cheek, wiping away her tears. "Please, eat something. You've barely eaten, I'm worried."

"I'm sorry, Gomez." Morticia cried more. "It's so hard for me to eat, knowing out little girl is out there somewhere in danger."

"I know, I know." Gomez nodded. He then wrapped his arm around her as she layed flat on her back, resting her head on his shoulder. He then put a gentle hand on her flat stomach. He felt it rumble. "Morticia, I beg of you... eat breakfast tomorrow."

"I..." She sighed, she knew she needed to eat. If she couldn't do it for herself. She had to do it for her dear husband. "I promise, mon cher."

He looked into her eyes, with the expression like a puppy, witnessing it's master's crippling depression and helpless, unable to do anything accept beg on it's knees for them to eat, to sleep, to stop crying because it would be okay... everything would be okay.

"I swear, Gomez... I'm going to eat. I just..." She then felt extremely naucious and got out of bed, walked down the hall, to the bathroom and vomited.

Gomez, hearing this, ran to the bathroom and burst in, closing the door behind them. He shook his head and bent down next to her, holding her silk, raven hair back. When she finished she cried more, and he held her in his arms.

"That's it." Gomez stated.

"What's it?" Morticia asked, through her tears.

"I can't stand to see you like this. You're eating."

"Mon cher, I promised I would-"

 _"Now."_ Gomez eyed her.

Morticia knew he was serious. He had never been stern with her. Sure, he had begged her many a time recently to eat, etc.. But when it came to her health in the past five days, he had never commanded her to do anything... _ever_. She sighed. "Alright."

He carried her back to their bedroom, and covered her up. He sat on the bed next to her. "I'm going downstairs to get you some cyanide water and leftover yak soup."

"Thank you, darling."

"No, _thank you_." He kissed her hand.

"For what? Ever since Wednesday went missing, I've done nothing but cause you greif. I can't keep putting all of this stress on you."

"Morticia, you are the _best thing_ that has ever happened to me." He told her. "You are beautiful, and kind, and you have this lovely darkness about you that does nothing but bring me unspeakable pleasure whenever I see you. I promised you I'd always be here to protect you... to love you, and I will forever keep that promise. I remember all of the greif I caused you every year around the time of our annual seónce to try contact Fester." He looked as though he were about to cry, but he didn't. "And cara mia, I will never fully forgive myself for that. This, this is a natural reaction. I feel the same way. The only thing keeping me going right now is you."

A tear ran down Morticia's cheek, whoch her husband instantly wiped away. "I love you."

Gomez smiled. "I love you, too." He then kissed her, passionatley depite they're obvious pain. They both needed eachother's lips.

Afterwords, Gomez went down to the kitchen and was back in five minutes. He came back to find his wife's eyes closing. He shook his head. "Ah, ah." He said, set the soup and water down on the nightstand and gently stroked her cheek until her eyes fully opened.

Morticia sighed. "Alright, darling."

"Sit up."

Morticia did as she was told and Gomez fluffed her pillow.

"There." Gomez then handed her her soup and after she ate, and drank, he set the dishes on the nightstand and got into bed. As soon as his arm was around her, she fell to sleep.

Her much needed sleep, however, did not last. She awoke and instantly recalled a new dream. _She was in her castle, and there was her daughter, unharmed. All she had to do was walk to her. She did so, but instantly fell into the same black ocean._

She gently got out of bed and made a decision. She was going back to the castle, tonight. And she was going to get her daughter back.

Quietly, she walked down the stairs and put on her cloak and shoes. She wore no tights, as she was still in her nightgown, so she wore the only shoes she could find in the dark. Her one and a half inch black heels with ankle straps... reserved for special occasions.

She stepped outside into the cold night air, and observed as a bat flew from one tree to another. She then began her trek to the castle, and due to her determination got there within a half hour. She looked up at the castle... her castle. She then heard the familiar voice, but was not as afraid as she was angry. This entity was a force to be reckoned with, that she knew. But it had stolen her daughter, and for that reason, so was she. "Mother's here, Wednesday." She quietly said. "Mother's here."


	8. A Force To Be Rekoned With

Gomez awoke at midnight, and immidiatley realized Morticia was gone. He lept to his feet and began to pace. He knew she had not gotten up to go to the bathroom, he had a gut feeling. He then recalled his wife's words when his daughter was stolen by what she reffered to as, _that... thing_. Morticia had said that it took her, and he was almost certain that Morticia went to look in the one place no one had checked, because recently they had come to the conclusion that the castle housed demons, and that that castle was very much alive and evil. It in itself was a force to be rekoned with.

He was extremely worried and grabbed a sword off the wall, and ran downstairs, not waking anyone. He was wearing a blood red nightshirt and black bottoms. He then put on his black shoes he always wore, and exited the house.

Morticia entered the castle and roamed until she was in a room she hadn't noticed, a room she could have sworn was not there before. It was right off of the hallway and large, around the size of the Addams' party room. It had a blue-grey glass tile floor and silver, glass walls. It had a large window covered completely by long, black drapes. She then removed her cloak. She stood there, and the voice became stronger. Suddendly, the room became pitch dark, and she felt a dagger at her throat.

 _"Hello, Morticia."_ A voice said.

"Where is she?" Morticia asked, in no mood for conversation with the evil entitiy.

 _"My, my... we **are** in a hurry, aren't we?" _The entity teased.

"Why are you doing this?" Morticia asked.

 _"Becuase I hate you."_ The entity stated.

"But why?" Morticia asked as the dagger pressed against her throat. "What have I ever done to you?"

 _"Simple."_ The entity paused, then snarled, _"You were born."_

The dagger drew some blood on her collar bone but just a tad. The entity released the dagger then and the room went back to being a bit lighter. Demons, transparent spirits then came at her left and right. They were cutting her and she fell to the ground. She then saw a sword on the wall. It was silver and decorated with black and purple diamonds. If Morticia could get it, she could attempt to defend herself. Either the sword would go through the entities and do harm, or nothing at all. She glanced at the sword and was spotted by one of the entities.

She got up and ran as fast as she could but it pulled her to the ground and began dragging her. It then lifted her up, higher, higher until she was twenty feet above the ground.

Morticia screamed and struggled, eventually dropping the sword.

Just then, Gomez burst in, his own sword in hand. "Cara mia!" He yelled when he spotted her.

"Mon cher!"

"Release her!" Gomez yelled.

 _"Gomez."_ The main entity, the one who had spoken with Morticia spoke. _"Oh, it's been so long."_

"Who the hell are you?" Gomez asked.

 _"You don't remember me?"_ The entity asked, in mock offense.

"I won't say anything until you release my wife." Gomez said.

The entitiy smirked. "Our pleasure." Morticia was then released and began to fall to the ground.

Gomez dropped his sword and ran to the spot where she was falling and caught her.

Morticia gasped. Was it _really_ Gomez? How did he always know where she would go? Perhaps their souls really _were_ bonded.

Gomez noticed the fresh cut on Morticia's collar bone and became furious. He gently set her downand they both ran together to retreive his sword. "Nobody hurts Morticia!" He yelled out.

Silence.

"Show yourself, you coward!" He yelled.

The entities returned.

"Who the hell are you?" Gomez asked for the second time.

The main entitiy sighed. _"Lucinda."_

"Lucinda? Lucinda who?" He asked. "How do you know who I am?"

 _"I loved you, Gomez."_

"What?" Gomez asked.

 _"I attended Blathazar's funeral. I chased after you like a dog but all you had eyes for was that manipulative, kinving, vile little... creature."_ Lucinda stared daggers into Morticia. _"After being ignored, I tried everything to get your attention. When you two finally..."_ She swallowed. _"Married, I lost all control. I became depressed, and then when I thought that perhaps I could live without you, I was hit by a semi-truck. And I died."_ Lucinda sighed and examined her nails. _"So I've decided that I can't live with either of you in my afterlife. After you die, I won't be stuck in limbo anymore. I need you dead."_

Gomez put a protective arm around Morticia, but Lucinda merely laughed.

 _"But you..."_ She inched toward Morticia. _"I want you to suffer. I want you to feel my pain."_

Morticia eyed Lucinda coldly. "You gave me hallucinations, you have deprived me of my sleep, you have practically stripped me of all my personal freedoms." She paused. "All that I could forgive. But Lucinda... you have attacked my family. And for that..." Morticia, the image of elegance, grace and poise... spat directly in her face.

Gomez was shocked.

Lucinda, obviously disgusted, wiped the spit off her cheek. _"Well... I should get right to it then, I see."_

The entities started up again, pulling and cutting the both of them. Objects began to fall and nearly crush them, the ground beneath them would shake violently. And Morticia wished so badly that she could grab the sword off the wall. She tried again and began to run toward it, then pulling at the drapes and attempting to climb them. She succeeded and reached the top. Just as she was about to grab the sword, Lucinda swooped in and picked it up. Morticia then fell, but grabbed hold of the top of the drapes. She was dangling off, helplessly watching her husband fight off the demons.

Gomez noticed this, and rand towards his wife, stabbing different entities as he tried, which really only temporarily disabled them. Lucinda then came up behind him and flew after him with the sword. Morticia screamed and cried, trying to find a safe place to land. Before Gomez got a chance to climb the drapes, Lucinda grabbed him, pulled him towards her, looked Morticia directly in the eyes, and stabbed him.

Morticia screamed so loud that it awoke all sleeping corpses, and the entities dispersed. She let go of the drapes and practically slid down. She ran to her husband, in tears and screaming. She fell down next to where his body lied. _"No!"_ She cried. His eyes were closed but that meant nothing. She saw that the sword was now back on the ceiling, as if by magic, and that her husband had a stab wound directly to the heart. _"Gomez, please, please I can't let this happen."_ She began to talk to him, or rather to herself. She pressed her head to his chest, desperate to hear a heartbeat. She heard nothing except the sound of her own labored breathing.

 _"No! Oh, please, no. Please, mon cher, wake up."_ Morticia cried and begged on her knees for hours for him to breathe. _"Please! Please, I can't lose you! I can't live without you, I can't go through the rest of my life like this."_ She kissed him, nothing happened. _"Soup de jour, je voudrias la bibliotheque, j'aime mon amour..."_ She was having a full blown spasm now. Her words made no sense but she tried, oh how she tried to bring him back to her. _"No!"_ She kept screaming.

She stopped screaming for a moment. She cried silently and layed next to him, her head on his shoulder. She screamed loudly once more, until her screams faded and her mind went blank, until she blacked out.


	9. Blood Lust

Wednesday awoke in a cage, with about six feet of space. She looked around, dissoriented and was about to play with her braids, as she often did when nervous. She reached for them but realized she had none. She felt around, panicked and felt the back of her head as well. She realized with horror that her hair had been cut down to two inches above her shoulders. It was extremely uneven. She looked down and found that she was clothed in merely a white sheet that had been made into a flowy dress. She had no shoes, nor makeup and was very dirty.

"Help!" She screamed. "Somebody help me!" It was the first time in her life that Wednesday Addams was this vulnerable.

 _"Oh, shut up."_ A voice commanded.

"Who's that?" Wednesday asked, nervously.

 _"My name is Lucinda."_

Wednesday thought for a moment. "That voice... you're the one that was calling my name."

 _"Mm-hmm. And your mother's."_ Lucinda told her.

"Leave my mother alone!" Wednesday yelled.

 _"Not yet. Your mother must pay for what she did to me."_ Lucinda told her.

"She doesn't deserve this."

Lucinda chuckled. _"Oh, but she does."_

"No. She doesn't. But I've studied entities like yourself. I'm _not_ afraid of you. You won't kill me, your trying to get to my mother." Wednesday said.

 _"No, you're wrong. I won't kill you **yet**. But soon, you will be dead. See, I **need** your heart for one last act. If I can consume your heart, I can live again. I can be free and have as many years on this earth as you do. However I can't consume your heart until it is weakened. Your heart is too strong right now." _Explained Lucinda.

"That will _never_ happen. My heart doesn't weaken. It only gets stronger. I don't care what you do, I will never submit to you."

 _"Ah, but, dear... you have no choice."_ Lucinda paused. _"Let out the beast."_ She commanded.

Just then, four entities opened a second cage and a large beast ran out, charging at the cage Wednesday was in. It had the appearance of a mix of a bandersnatch and a demon. It was as large as a rhinoceros, had huge, green, tree-trunk-like horns and white fur with black eyes. There was dry blood on its mouth.

 _"The beast has been starving for days. So, he's a bit... hungry."_ Lucinda stated.

At this, Wednesday was thrown from her cage and onto the ground, directly in front of the monster. It flared its nostrils and roared louder than Tarzan. Angry and hungry, it began ripping at her flesh. It was not enough to kill her, but it was enough to make her believe she was being killed. It tore peices of her skin, and consumed them. Wednesday screamed but no one could hear her, and the entities who could did not care. This lasted for minutes but hours to Wednesday. When the beast was finished, as he was trained not to kill unless told, he charged at her, knocking her back into the cage, but also knocking her nearly unconcious.

 _"Soon, you'll be that beast, Wednesday."_ Lucinda taunted. _"If you live that long."_ Those words were the last Wednesday heard until she passed out.


	10. They Eye of the Beast

How could this have happened? She never thought that it would come down to this. If she had just listened to her family, he wouldn't be dead. It was as if -no- it _did_. Her world shattered, her life, stopped. Her family had agrred that that castle was full of evil after what happened to her dear Wednesday. But Morticia couldn't accept that. She had to come back, she had to find her daughter... and find her alive.

And of course, in her time of peril, her husband came and saved her. But not himself, and the scene was unholy. The life sucked from him, the light draining from his eyes.

That... that happened days ago. But, she hadn't moved. From the minute he went down, to the minute she noticed his last breath had been taken, she stayed there. Perhaps it was unhealthy, perhaps she was crazy. But she didn't care. Their love was like no other, they couldn't survive without eachother.

She remembered, three years ago... when Tully, Dr. Pindershloss and Fester were trying to kill her. Gomez had said to her, _To live wothout you, only that would be torture._ To which Morticia had replied, _A day alone, only that would be death._

But now the roles were reversed, he was dead. And she was the one being tortured. However the entities had not won. She would not leave him, whether or not he was still breathing.

She had never cried, never screamed, never been in so much agony in her entire life. They promised one another they would die together. So, she was going to stay with him until that promise was fufilled.

 _"Morticia..."_ It was the voice, that voice that had ruined her life. She ignored it. _"Morticia..." She ignored it once more._ **"Morticia..."** It grew louder, louder until the voice was ringing in her ears. She didn't want to, but she stood. And the voice stopped.

She remained standing, and saw the shadow of a girl run across the hall. A girl... with long braids.

Morticia looked down at her husband. "I'll... I'll be right back." She then took off running, and followed the shadows.

Meanwhile, Wednesday had practically given up. They had started to rip out her heart, and were doing it day by day. They carved a diamond shape around her heart, and now she was bleeding out. They had left though, for the day. They said she needed to be well rested. She knew she wouldn't die, and this saddened her. She knew now, that her parents would not find her, and dying was all she wanted to do. So, the entity whom called herself Lucinda was right, Wednesday's heart could be weakened. The girl put her head in her hands, and began to sob.

Morticia came to the dungeon. And there, she found a person. A living, breathing human being. She ran to the cage the person was in, and clapped her hands. But one torch on the wall lit, to reveal an appauling sight.

A girl, no more than fourteen. She had short, raven hair down to a little above her shoulders, brown eyes and pale white skin. She had black, chipped nail polish and was covered only by a ripped, white sheet. She looked like she hadn't eaten in days and was very dirty. And she was short, compared to the five foot nine Morticia. This girl was only five foot three.

"Please say you know me." The girl pleaded. Her voice was weak, barely a whisper.

Morticia could barely see the girl's facial features due to the ppor lighting. "I can't say that I do." She replied.

The girl attempted to run, she gripped the bars of the cage. "No! You have to tell me you know me, please. Please, say you know me."

Morticia walked closer to the cage, she couldn't believe her eyes. "I do, Wednesday, darling."

Wednesday broke down in tears. "I knew you'd find me."

Morticia, too, began to cry. "Wednesday, what on earth happened to you?"

"Mother, I came back to the castle. I heard about what was happening to you and..." She paused. "I'll tell you later. Mother, they're going to come for me soon. Please, please let me out."

Morticia got the most angry look in her eye. "Lucinda did this to you."

"How do you know Lucinda?" Wednesday asked.

"Darling, she..." Morticia couldn't bring herself to say it. "That doesn't matter right now. I am getting you out of this cage." Morticia then began to fumble with the bars.

"Mother, th-there's keys... but they're in the beast's mouth.

"Then, we'll just have to get them out." Morticia walked over to the beast's cage.

It eyed her evily, as if it was ready to chrage. It snarled.

"Shh..." Morticia reached through the bars and patted its head. She began to speak in a soothing voice. "I was a lion tamer with my pet Kitty for a whole year, and have been through hell. You don't scare me. Drop the keys."

As if in a trance, the beast dropped the keys and Morticia took them.

The beast then became enraged, knowing it had been tricked.

Morticia unlocked the cage and set her daughter free. "Go, Wednesday."

"But, mother, what about you?" Wednesday asked.

"I... can't go." Morticia said.

"What? Why? Mother,-" Wednesday was cut off.

"I just _can't_ , Wednesday. Run." Morticia commanded.

"Mother, I don't wanna go without you."

"Run!" Morticia yelled.

Wednesday did so, and she did not look back.

Morticia ran back to where her husband's body had lay. Only... it wasn't there. The corpse, it was gone. She knelt down and grabbed her necklace. Head in her hands, she sobbed uncontrollably. "Oh, Gomez, darling... I'm so sorry. They took you... _she_ took you away from me. Gomez, I love you. I love you more than I could ever say out loud. You've gotten me through to much, loved me too much for it to end this way. I can't lose you! I just... can't."

"And you never will." A voice said from behind her.

Morticia liftes her head and stood. Slowly, she turned around. There, she saw her husband. He was alive.

She ran to him and he kissed her, full of intense passion. She was a wreck, but neither party cared. Loudly, she cried and he grabbed her waist, she ran her fingers through his hair, feeling him and making sure this was all real. He pulled her in and kissed her hand, all the way up her arms and her back, to her neck and met her lips, barely taking in breaths. This went on for about a half hour, and when they finally did stop, Morticia embraced him. And crying, she knelt to the floor, her legs, now jellotin.

He held her tighter and kissed her head. "Shh..." he soothingly stroked her hair. "Cara mia, I promise you, I will never, _ever_ leave you."

She looked up at him. "Oh, darling. I thought I'd never get to see you again. Or hear your voice, or..." She touched his cheek, and he kissed her palm.

"Morticia, Querida... I love you with every ounce of my being. I hate to see you so broken up. Oh, Tish... I am so happy, to be with you again, my darling."

"How did you... I thought you were..." She couldn't bring herself, even now to speak the words aloud.

"That sword... Lucinda enchanted it. Whilst I was looking for you, I stumbled upon the enchantment, it was writtten on a scroll. It only destorys true evil." Gomez then quickly added, "and not the good kind." He chuckled.

Morticia sighed a huge sigh of releif. "Oh, Gomez... to live without you, only _that_ would be torture."

"A day alone, carita... only _that_ would be death."

Morticia stood on her knees, they were now at eye level. "Mon cher..."

"Cara mia..." He inched closer to her.

"Mon sauvage..." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Eres divina..." He gripped her waist.

"Mon-" He kissed her and they fell over, laughing. After which they ended up back to what they were before the shitstorm that befell upon them had happened. All over eachother, gasping for air, depending on eachother, never leaving eachother... ever, ever again.

It had been an hour, and when it was all over and they were both dressed, Morticia stood up. "As much as I'd like to stay that way forever, we had better leave." She had already explained to him how she found Wendesday in between drawing in breaths.

"As always, darling, you are right." He said.

The ground, however, violently began to shake. Lucinda and the entities were not through yet. And they returned with a vengance.

Gomez stepped infront of his wife, protecting her at all cost. He was then flown across the room by Lucinda. He was weakened, barely able to move but survived the blow.

Morticia was seething with rage. She had never been so angry in her entire life. Determined, she outran the spirits, clined the drapes and before Lucinda had time to fly, she grabbed the sword. She jumped down from the drapes, and Lucinda stepped infront of her.

 _"Nothing you do with that sword will help you."_ She taunted. _"Your husband can't move, let's see if you still can."_ She then inched, slowly toward Gomez but Morticia ran after her.

 _"Stay... away... from my... HUSBAND!"_ She screamed and charged at the entitiy with the sword.

Lucinda turned and tried to defend herself but anything she tried was useless. Morticia looked Lucinda straight in the eyes and drove the sword right through her heart.

And at that moment, not only Lucknda but every other entity tied to her burst into ashen dust... never to exist again.

Morticia ran to her husband, whom was awake and breathing, and saw everything. "Fine lunge, Querida." He laughed and kissed her hand. "And your repust... couldn't be better."

Morticia shook her head and smiled. "I learn from the best."

They shared another immensely passionate kiss and walked out of the castle into a thunderstorm. And that storm was the best thing either of them had witnessed in days.


	11. A Quarter Mile Up

Gomez carried his wife to about a mile before they reached their mansion. She had fallen asleep and he was determined to let her rest until they got back to their home. However her nap was cut short.

"Tish..." He stroked the side of her face until she awoke. "My dearest, there's a girl... about a quarter mile up."

Morticia's eyes jolted open. "Gomez, I know exactly who that is."

Gomez set her down and they ran to the girl. "Oh, my little girl..." Gomez and his wife knelt down beside her.

"I told her to run back." Morticia listened for a heartbeat, and it was faint but it was there. She looked up at her husband. "She's alive, darling. And _this_ case, we can take to Máma."

Morticia walked woth Gomez as he carried Wednesday inside the home and immideatley bombarded by almost every member of the family... except one.

"What happened? Where were you? We thought-" was all they heard.

"We'll talk about that later... we found Wednesday and-" Morticia paused. "Where's Máma?"

"Somebody say my name?" Máma then walked out to the living room and tears welled up in her eyes. "You're back!" She cried. "Oh, Morticia you look awful. What happened?"

"It's a rather long and complicated story, Máma. Look, Wednesday doesn't look well at all, and we're worried. Cna you use one of your remedies to help her?" Gomez asked.

"Of course. Can't garuntee it'll wake her up, but it'll keep her alive." Máma then gestured for her daughter and son-in-law to follow her.

She whipped up a potion and took of Wednesday's dress. That's when she saw it. She saw the diamond shaped cut and both Wednesday's parents cried out.

"I can sterilize it and stitch it up. Most of her pther wounds will heal over time, a couple of the deep cuts will turn to scars."

"But she'll be okay?" Gomez asked.

"Most likely." Máma said.

Days then went by, most of which they spent catching up the family on recent events. But every night, Morticia and Gomez would check on their sleeping daughter, hoping and praying that she would soon awaken, but fearing what she'd tell them when she did.


	12. To Unhappiness

Wednesday awoke to her mother placing a scolding hot towel on her head. It burned, but the heat felt good. She opened her eyes and her mother and father embraced with joy. Wednesday watched them share a kiss and hold eachother, staring at their daughter, lovingly.

Wednesday sighed and was happy to be awake, to be alive. For the first time in her life, she smiled a real, genuine smile. She holed it was a dream, all of it. But a mirror was facing her, and she knew she was wrong. Her hair was brushed and cut even now, as if it had been done professionally. She also went from a healty one hundred pounds to a mere eighty five. Her nails were painted, no longer chipping, she was in her nightgown and she was no longer dirty. Her wounds were healing. She was extremely pale, more than usual. But she had on concealer and it covered the bags under her eyes. She said a silent thank you to her mother for that.

She expalined what happened to her as her parents cried, but said that they had all suffered quite enough. They all needed sleep, and sleep they'd finally get.

It was ten at night, and Morticia and Gomez were walking down a couple of hallways. They bid goonight to their half-sleeping realatives as they walked. They then walked towards the end of the hall on the second floor of their glorious mansion, and entered their bedroom.

Morticia climbed into bed in her black, silk nightgown and into her husband's arms. She got as close to him as humanly possible and rested her head on him. Gomez was about to close his eyes, but they jokted open as he remembered something. "Tish, sit up for one moment, my love, I have a suprise."

Morticia laughed and sat up in bed. Her husband then walked into their closet and retreived a mahogany box, with black macbre designs of skulls, ravens and roses as well as a few gravestones, entertwined in vines. He then sat on the bed next to his wife. "Tish... happy balated anniversary."

"Oh, darling..." Morticia took the box, confused. "But, we already celebrated our anniversary."

Gomez chuckled. "The castle didn't work out very well, but I know this will."

"Mon amour, what more could I possibly wish for?" She asked.

Gomez smiled and gestured for her to open the box.

She did so, and to her suprise, it was a music box. The figurines were replicas of themselves, and they were waltzing to one of their favorite songs, it was one of the first played at Fester's coming-home party. At various points throughout the song, as the figures glided, Gomez would kiss either her hand or her lips. There was an engraving in shiny silver lettering in the box.

Gomez read it aloud to her. He cleared his throat.

 _"My beloved Tish,_

 _Never did I think,_

 _I could feel so complete,_

 _That one woman could hold this much power over me,_

 _That one woman could hold my heart and do what she pleased with it,_

 _That one woman could show me the love you have,_

 _I swear to you, cara mia, no matter what,_

 _I will never love another the way I love you,_

 _You are my most precious treasure,_

 _You are my beautiful, macbre unhappy ending,_

 _I think of you all of the time,_

 _I wish nothing more than to kiss your red wine lips,_

 _Than to stroke that beautiful raven hair,_

 _Greatful, I will forever be,_

 _To be fortunate enough to be the only man who may lay eyes on your body,_

 _To be the only man who holds your heart,_

 _I adore you, I worship you,_

 _My enchanting goddess of the night."_

Morticia looked as though she were going to cry. "Oh, Gomez... it's beautiful. I don't know how I could ever repay you, darling."

"Since when have I asked for you to do that?" Gomez asked.

Morticia sighed. "You haven't." She then set down her precious music nox on the nightstand and smiled seductively. Teasing, she spoke. "I suppose if you'd like to get some sleep, mon cher-"

"Not a chance." Gomez replied and got into bed with her. He kissed her lips, and three hours later, Gomez put on his robe, walked downstairs and was back with two _Bloody Mary's_ in five minutes. He sat back down next to her and handed her one, his arms around her. "A toast." He pronounced.

"To darkness."

"To light."

"To pain."

"To passion."

"To us." They said in unison. They then clinked cups, and kissed eachother. They had trials in their life, true. Everyone did. But they were Addamses, and as such they never would submit. They were simply too unhappy.


End file.
